


"Goodnight, Sammy."

by PotterWhoLockLin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Series Finale, demon, stabbed, you will cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterWhoLockLin/pseuds/PotterWhoLockLin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the title says it all. This is my (twisted) take on how the series will end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Goodnight, Sammy."

The Demon lunged, snarling, to the right, and Sam blocked the incoming blade with the handle of his own, unable to get a clear shot. The Demon wheeled around towards Dean and he dodged another slash of the knife, then lunged to meet another and

"Dean! He's feinting!"

Sam's warning came too late.

His blade met the Demon's spine and it screamed, writhing on the end of the hilt, and then dropped like a stone onto the ground, leaving Sam a clear view to Dean's pale face.

Dean looked down, and seemed faintly surprised to see the dripping handle blossoming from his chest. Sam caught him as his legs gave way, his own knees thudding painfully onto the concrete. 

"Shhh," he whispered as Dean choked on a mouthful of blood. He felt their lifelong roles becoming painfully unravelled and reversed. "Don't try to talk."

A trickle of red ran down Dean's chin, contrasting starkly with his bone white skin. He raised a shaky hand, and clumsily placed it on Sam's cheek. He tried to lean forwards, resulting in another bout of coughing.

"S-Sam-" he was cut off as his throat spasmed. Sam leaned towards him, their foreheads nearly touching.

"What - Dean, what is it?" he asked, his own throat closing.

Dean gave a painful smile. "Goodnight, Sammy," he managed to whisper.

And then his hand thudded to the ground and his head fell back as he died.

Sam was left alone his the car park, clutching Dean's body, a shriek of horror rising in his throat. His hands and clothes were dark with his brother's blood. 

Dean's blank eyes reflected the heavens.


End file.
